As a hydrogen source for fuel cells of automobiles and the like, use of cyclic hydrocarbons such as cyclohexane and methylcyclohexane has been considered recently. By allowing these cyclic hydrocarbons to act on a dehydrogenation catalyst, hydrogen and aromatic compounds are produced (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
Patent Literature 1: National Publication of International Patent Application No. 8-507361
Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-110437